


faint strawberries and cookies

by shiningklance



Category: South Park
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cuties, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Rare Pairings, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningklance/pseuds/shiningklance
Summary: kyle is being stalked by a creepy stranger.luckily a kind guy, who smells of stawberriesand cookies is willing to help.





	faint strawberries and cookies

“for the last time, i said no!” shaking, kyle walked faster. as many times as kyle has denies him, this guy just wouldn't leave him alone.

“come on baby, don't be like that. you know if you let me tak-” the guy started, not getting anywhere when kyle glared at him again.

“listen, i'd appreciate if you'd leave me the fuck alone, asshole.” quickly spotting a cafe across the street, the red head walked straight for it. as soon as he got in he went straight to the register, ordering a hot chocolate and a brownie.

he sighed, turning around to rest on the counter when he saw the guy come in to the cafe. anger rising, the red head put his hood up hoping he wouldn't be recognized.

“thought i lost you sweet cheeks, don't go running off like that.” the guy chuckled, shaking his head as he did so, “listen, i just want one date, is that so much to ask?”

snorting, kyle shot him a glare, “yeah it fucking is, i said no already, now leave me alone.”

the creep moved forward, “i don't take no for an answer.”

kyle scoffed, turning around and collecting his order when called. when he paid and turned back around he replied to the asshole, “i have a fucking boyfriend, i'm meant to be meeting him here in a few minutes. so if you would kindly leave me the fuck alone.”

oh no, why the fuck did i say that? kyle really wished their was a cute guy on stand by somewhere so he could really get rid of this creep.

“really? doesn't seem like it if he isn't here. i wouldn't treat you like that, baby.” the asshole attempts to swoon him.

as soon as he said that, the bell to the cafe jingles. quickly looking over the guys shoulder, kyle spots a guy around his age. he was wearing an orange flannel and black jeans with torn up docs. he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he had pierced ears and a few small tattoos. kyle had came up with the conclusion that this guy was hot.

“ah! there he is, babe! hey babe, sorry i got here early,” rushing over kyle through his arms around the strangers neck, feeling him tense kyle quickly whispered in his ear, “please help me, this guy won't leave me alone and i told him i had a boyfriend but i really don't. can you just pretend to be my boyfriend for now? i'll make it up to you, i promise. i'm kyle by the way.”

noting that the boy smelled like faint strawberries and cookies, pulling away kyle gave the boy a pleading smile, luck must be on kyle's side because the stranger warmly smiled back and pulled kyle to his side, even leaning over and kissing his temple.

“nah, it was my fault, love. i got stuck in traffic on the way over, i'll make it up to you next time.” the blonde boy said, he leaned over to kiss kyle cheek, quickly whispering his name too.

“and you are?” kenny said to the creep that was stalking kyle. the guy froze, clearly shocked that kyle had a ‘boyfriend’.

“i u-uh, he's your boyfriend?” with a nod from kenny, the guy continued, “better be careful who you date, kid, this slut has been coming onto me all day.”

kyle stilled, obviously not expecting to be called a slut, or made a lie of right infront of kenny.

“one, i don't give a shit about what you say. two, your opinion on my love life means shit all to me. three, my baby would never cheat on me, and four, from what i heard you were the one stalking and coming on to him,” walking up to the guy, kenny pokes his chest with his pointer finger, a scsry grin on his face, “so if you could just fuck off. that would be kindly appreciated.”

the asshole had the nerve to scoff, but he quickly complied. when walking out he knocked off of kyle's should, nothing more thank god.

waiting until he was pretty sure he was gone, kyle turned to kenny, “thank y-you so much, oh my god. i couldn't get that creep away from me for the past hour, he was so persistent and annoying, jesus christ. how can i make it up to you?”

with a warm smile spreading on his face, kyle could notice faint light brown freckles and small barely noticeable dimples adoring his cheeks, kenny lightly laughed before asking, “how about an actual date to make up for it?”


End file.
